One Call Away
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: After Nick is attacked by an unknown monster in a dark alleyway, he calls his protector and best friend Caleb to rescue him. Injured Nick. Scared Nick. Protective Caleb. Helpful, nice Caleb. Worried Cherise. Justice.


One Shot Fan-fiction

The Chronicles of Nick (CON)

Nick and Caleb Centric

 **Summary:** Nick gets injured and doesn't know where he is. He calls his guardian/protector/best friend to rescue him, which Caleb readily obliges.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't any of these characters and make no money off of these stories. (Title from the song "One Call Away" by Charlie Puth.)

 **Warning:** Minor violence when Nick retell's his story and at the ending.

Possible spoilers? I've only read the first couple of books so nothing to big if any.

 **Author Notes:** I just started this  amazing book series, and I had to put some of these stories down on paper (or more like on a word document). I'm working on a couple other fanfics that I need to just finish, revise, and post, in the near future, hopefully. I hope you like this story, and thanks for all the comments and likes on my last fanfic.

 **{{** Comment what fandom's you'd prefer, I'd try them out. I'm working on some _Teen_ _ **{{**_ _Wolf_ crossovers, another _Avengers_ story, possibly a _Criminal Minds_ story.

* * *

 **One Call Away**

Nick stumbled along the sidewalk, clutching his aching side and trying to remain upright. He flinched at every sudden and unexpected noise, almost tripping over his feet a number of times.

His heart pounded in his chest; fear having totally consumed him, leaving him in this anxious and panicked state. Nick could barely catch a descent breath and his side and ankle just _ached_ with every step he took _._

Nick staggered once again, engendering his body to slam into the brick building next to him. He leaned heavily on the wall, and suddenly his feet didn't have the strength to hold him up any longer and he slide down to the ground.

Sprawled out on the concrete with his head resting on the brick building and tears of fear and pain prickling his eyes, Nick fumbled in his pocket for his phone. He dialed the number he new by heart and waited.

 _"Are you dying again?"_ Caleb answered nonchalantly.

"Ca—Ca—Caleb?" Nick stuttered out breathlessly, and flinching as another shadow seemed to jump out at him.

 _"Nick, are you okay? What happened?"_ Caleb shot off, concern leaking out from his voice, causing a small wave of relief to brush over him.

"Was…attacked. Don't know where—I am," Nick replied as he scanned his surroundings. All he saw was some run down brick buildings, a patch of woods directly in front of him, and way too many shadows for him to ever be comfortable with. He was curled up with his knees to his chest and back against a brick wall, injured prey for any predator nearby to stumble upon.

 _"Are you hurt?"_ Caleb questioned, sounds of him pacing could be heard through the phone.

"Yea…yeah, my side and ankle—I'm _so scared_ Caleb, please—"Nick choked out, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. A rustling sounded from across the street, startling Nick enough and causing him to drop his phone. He tightened his arms around his waist and tucked his legs snugger into his chest, whimpering as the rustling became louder.

Without warning, Caleb appeared before him, red mist materializing into tan skin. Caleb quickly leaned down to get in Nick's line of sight, who was curled up next to the brick wall of a vacant building with his eyes tightly closed and body shaking in fear.

"Nick. Nick," Caleb called out, reaching a hand out to his friend and laying it on Nick's shaking knee.

At the sound of his friend's voice, Nick opened his eyes and stared innocently up at his guardian, cerulean blue eyes shining with fresh tears.

Nick was a mess, to say the least. His clothes were torn in random places, he had tear tracks streaked down his cheeks, eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, and he was shaking like a leaf. _What the heck had happened to him?_

"Cay?" Nick whimpered, reaching out a limp hand in his protector's direction, who in turn grabbed it snugly in his own.

"Yeah, buddy. It's me. What happen—" Caleb exasperated, but cut off abruptly at another spout of rustling coming from the woods and a scuffling from down the street. "On second thought—let's get you out of here, then you can explain," he reasoned, shuffling to Nick's side.

"Think you can stand?" Caleb asked as he pocketed Nick's abandoned cell.

Nick just shrugged, and then winced in pain at the movement. He moved to get his hands underneath him in an attempt to stand, when arms wrapped around his back and his legs stopping him.

He was swiftly lifted up in Caleb's arms; head coming to rest on the daeva's muscly chest. "Come on Nick, let's go to my house and fix you up," Caleb commented before vanishing into thin air and appearing not two seconds later in his elaborate mansion.

Being careful not to knock Nick's legs into the staircase and walls, Caleb carried Nick up to his bedroom and set him down on his bed.

Caleb was really concerned now, Nick hadn't spoken a word over answering his various questions and he hadn't used his normal sarcasm either. Something definitely had Nick spooked and he didn't like it one bit. If it was bad enough to zap Nick's sarcasm out of him, it had to be egregious.

Efficiently, Caleb gathered the supplies needed to bandage Nick's wounds and came back to his bedside.

Nick was just sitting up against the headboard, curled up once again with his eyes closed and head resting on the backboard. Gosh he looks so small and fragile curled up like that, not anything like an omnipotent demon that could possibly end all life as we know it.

Caleb softly nudged his friend, "Shirt."

Without hesitation, Nick fumbled with the buttons of his green Hawaiian shirt, finally getting it off after a little help from Caleb.

A myriad of bruises painted Nick's side. As he skimmed his fingers over the colored area, Nick sucked in a sharp breath and winced in pain. "They look like they're just bruised, possibly cracked _,_ " Caleb murmured.

Nick huffed out a laugh, then grimaced in pain at the pain the blossomed in his ribs. "Just…my luck," Nick breathed, closing his eyes again, trying to block out the pain as Caleb expertly wrapped his ribs.

Caleb smiled at Nick's comment, glad the terrified look had dulled in his friend's eyes. "Where else?" He asked, scanning Nick's body for any visible injuries.

"I know you're like thousands of years old, but I didn't know your memory was this bad," Nick piped up sarcastically, producing a small smile at Caleb's frosty glare. "Ankle," Nick rolled his eyes and extends his leg out so his friend could get a good look at his injury.

Caleb whistled as he inspected Nick's hurt ankle, "You really fixed yourself up good here, what in the world happened?!" He started to deterge and bandage Nick's ankle, which had lengthy claw marks running downwards to the top of his shoe.

Nick's eyes suddenly got round like saucers, and he quickly diverted his gaze to the bed sheets, picking at a loose strand. "I told you…" he mumbled.

"You just said you were attacked, but you didn't say by _what_ or _who_ ," Caleb argued, finishing wrapping his friend's ankle in white gauze. Letting out an exasperated huff, he perched on his bed next to Nick's leg. "What happened out there, Nick? What has you so scared? You know I'll protect you. It is my job anyway."

Nudging Nick's leg again, Caleb added, "You're safe here." That got a reaction out of his friend.

Nick nodded agreeing, "I know, I just—" His wet eyes met his protector's concerned ones, "Gosh Cay. I don't even know what happened. Nick wiped furiously at his eyes, trying to get some control over his roaring emotions.

"Just start from the beginning," Caleb ushered.

"I was walking home from helping Liza offload her groceries… _He had just been minding his own business, when all of a sudden a large shadow slammed into his side sending him careening into an adjacent alleyway and straight into a dumpster. Which is where he bruised up his side._

 _He fell to the ground and started scrambling away from the monster that jumped him, when it snatched onto his ankle with it's claws and yanked him back towards it. He kicked at the monster with his free foot, causing it to release him. And as soon as he was free, he jumped to his feet and limped as fast as he could out of the alley and down the street._

 _He tried to put as much distance between the attacker and him, not paying attention to where he was going, until finally, he was so exhausted his legs couldn't hold himself up anymore. He fell into the side of a vacant brick building and slide down to the ground…_ "And that's when I called you," Nick recounted, resting his chin on his knee.

"You don't know what it was?" Caleb inquired, rubbing the back of his neck thinking.

Nick cleared his throat, "If I knew that, wouldn't you think I would have told you?" At the scowl he received he added, "No, I couldn't get a good view of it, because it shoved me in a dark alley at nighttime, remember. Goodness, I swear you're memory is deteriorating faster every second."

Caleb shoved Nick's shoulder, "Shut up, Gautier. At least I remembered what I had for lunch."

After a wince, Nick shoved his protector back, sending Caleb flying off the bed. "I know what I had for lunch. Rosa made Shrimp Gumbo, today." He wrapped an arm around his waist in an effort to lessen the pain.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Would you stop injuring yourself, I'd hate to have to patch you up even more than I already have," Caleb jumped and sprawled across the end of his bed, before turning his head to look over at his friend.

Sobering up some, Nick added "Thanks, Cay."

"Don't mention it. I'll just add it to your tab with all the other times I've saved your sorry butt," Caleb brushed him off, throwing a smirk his way.

Nick piped up, "Hey, I've saved you plenty of times too!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Gautier. Get some sleep," Caleb ordered, turning to look up at the ceiling.

"You try sleeping in jeans…" Nick complained under his breath, knowing the older demon would hear him.

"Uhhh! How does your mom put up with you?" Caleb exasperated, jumping off the bed and rummaged around for some clothes for Nick. "Here put these on," he threw a large black t-shirt and a pair of lightweight, gray sweatpants at Nick's face, before resuming his former position across his bed.

Nick carefully stood up, leaning on the bed to take the weight off his injured ankle while he changes into Caleb's clothes.

"Speaking of your overprotective mother, you probably need to call and tell her you'll be staying here tonight. I don't need her or Kyrian coming after me," Caleb yanked his phone from his pocket and began playing on it as he waited for Nick.

"Oh yeah, remember that time when—" Nick started, after finishing getting dressed and plopping back down on the bed.

"Yep, great times," Caleb interrupted; efficiently cutting off whatever story Nick was about to retell. "Just call her," he ordered, shaking his head at his friend.

Pouting Nick mumbled, "You just say that cause you don't remember, old man." He pulled out his phone and dialed his mother, dodging a kick from Caleb in the process. _He should really get a medal doing all this multitasking._

 _"Nick, where are you? I've been worried sick. Do you know what time it is? You should've been home hours ago! You better have a good explanation for this young man, or your going to be grounded until your children have children," His mom ranted, anger and concern leaking out of her voice._

"Mom, I'm _so_ sorry. I've been at Caleb's. We were working on a school project and I didn't realize what time it was," Nick explained.

He could hear his mom sigh over the phone, "It's okay. But you should've called and told me earlier. I was real close to calling Kyrian and having him look for you."

"Sorry, mom. After work I went and helped Liza unload her groceries, and then I had to come straight to Caleb's. Can I stay over at his house for tonight? So we can finish up the project, since he's unable to work on it the rest of the weekend?" Nick asked, careful to keep all sarcasm out of his voice as to not upset his mother.

"I really wish you would've told me sooner, not the night of Nick," his mom sighed. "Fine. But you need to be home tomorrow—"

"Thanks, mom," Nick leaned against the headboard in relief.

"— _And_ you have to tell me you love me, before I'll let you stay over," she added.

Nick's face blushed red at the request, and then he sighed turning slightly away from Caleb. "Love you."

"Love you too, Baby. Night," his mom made a kissy noise and hung up.

When Nick turned back around, he caught sight of Caleb snickering, and gave his friend a solid kick to the side, which only made his friend laugh harder.

"Shut up," Nick glared at his protector, who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Go to sleep," he ordered and snuck under the covers and settled down to go to sleep.

Finally Caleb was able to collect himself and he too slid under the covers of his king-sized bed and turned the light off with a snap of his fingers. "Night, Nick."

"Night, Cay," Nick called out, snuggling down and closing his eyes.

* * *

The following night, a girl was walking home from work when she was suddenly yanked into a nearby alley. She let out a high-pitched scream in her panic. "HELP!"

She was thrown to the ground and a huge monster lifted up its claws ready to strike, when something came out of the shadows and leapt at the beast, tackling it away from her.

Seeing an opening she grabbed her bag and ran out of the alleyway, away from the monster and whoever had saved her.

Back in the alley, a really pissed off daeva fought the monster that had been terrorizing random individuals after sunset for the past week. "You messed with the wrong boy last night," Caleb yelled before banishing the monster so that it could never hurt anyone ever again.

"I love my job," Caleb gushed before snapping his fingers and disappearing in a puff of red mist.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Kind of a cheesy ending, sorry.**

 **Please leave a comment on your way out. (:**


End file.
